claymorenewfandomcom-20200215-history
Tabitha
Etymology タバサ transliterates from "Tabitha," from "gazelle" in Aramaic. Allusion unknown. Appearance Typical Yagi heart-shaped face, ending in small chin. Formerly wore solo hair braid. Currently wears braided hair bun. During 7-year Timeskip, she replaces Organization uniform with "Zettai Ryouiki" look—light armor worn over short-sleeve tunic, garters and garter belts, gaped stockings and short skirt.Claymore 15, Scene 078, p. 23 Closest to Miria in dress. Personality Subdued. Emotionally attached to Miria. Datasheet 'Class' Unknown Type and Sensing Ability. Nothing specific described of Sensing Technique in manga, ''Yoma War Record'' or anime.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 3, "Yoma War Record III," p. 732 Tabitha becomes Ghosts' "Eye" after 7-year Timeskip. Guides Ghosts in attack and avoidance.Claymore 12, Scene 068, p. 152 Sensing power of much lower resolution than Galatea's Wide Area Sensing, however.Claymore 17, Scene 090, pp. 10–11 History Early life unknown. 'Organization' 'Battle of the North' Assigned during Battle of the North to Team Miria: Queenie (No. 20) and Uma (No. 40).Claymore 9, Scene 051, p. 172; Claymore, Anime Scene 18 'Scouts' During first battle, Team Miria fights Dreadlock Awakened. Miria kills Dreadlock. Tabitha carries Uma, who lost her arm.Claymore 10, Scene 054, p. 89; Claymore, Anime Scene 19 'Northern Army' Manga and anime diverge here. ='Manga' = Tabitha appears in flashback. Miria has Task Force warriors each take half dose of Yoki Suppressant. If rendered unconscious during battle, warrior's lack of Yoki makes her appear dead to both Awakened and Organization.Claymore 12, Scene 066, pp. 83–87 Before second battle, Tabitha appears in Scene 056. After last battle of Pieta, seven survive—Miria, Cynthia, Deneve, Helen, Tabitha, Uma and Clare.Claymore 12, Scene 066, pp. 93–94 ='Anime' = Northern Army invades Pieta. After losing three members, versus five Claymore warriors, Northern Army retreats. Rigaldo sequence similar to manga.Claymore, Anime Scene 21 Tabitha last appears helping an injured Miria in lobby scene. Put in charge, along with Cynthia, of wounded.Claymore, Anime Scene 24 '7-year Timeskip' 'Alfons' Tabitha is one of seven "Ghosts" who desert Organization. Hiding in mountains, they train with Yoki-less techniques. Miria serves as captain. Despite risking exposure, Ghosts rescue Dabi Hunt.Claymore 12, Scene 065, p. 74 Tabitha helps Cynthia give first aid to hunt members.Claymore 12, Scene 066, p. 75 Meanwhile, in deserted village, Clare finds evidence that Raki may still be alive. Back at cavern hideout, she announces her intent to go south. Miria tests Clare's fighting ability. Satisfied, Miria says she will accompany Clare. But everyone decides to go en masse.Claymore 12, Scene 067, pp. 132–133 'Toulouse' 'Agatha' The Ghosts find Rabona under siege by Agatha.Claymore 14, Scene 077, pp. 125 Tabitha guides warriors as to location of Agatha's vital core.Claymore 15, Scene 077, p. 23 Afterward, Miria relates her research on the Organization—Miria's Theory.Claymore 15, Scene 079–Scene 080, pp. 52–77 'Left behind' Miria tells everyone to take care of personal business before the last battle with the Organization. Clare travels west to Lautrec—with Cynthia and Uma—to find Raki. Helen goes south to Mucha with Deneve. Miria will wait in Rabona for everyone's return. But she adds one caveat: "When the time comes, I'll go forward alone if I must,"Claymore 15, Scene 082, p. 154 foreshadowing the events of Scene 106. 'Alicia-Beth' Later, Tabitha senses Alicia and Beth speeding westward.Claymore 17, Scene 090, p. 9 Miria suspects their target is Riful. With Alicia and Beth preoccupied, the Organization's main defense is gone.Claymore 17, Scene 090, p. 19 Miria sees her opportunity. To prevent Tabitha from following, Miria wounds Tabitha. Then sets out alone for Organization Headquarters.Claymore 19, Scene 106, pp. 128–129 'Revenge' After Miria's failed attempt to destroy Organization, Awakened Beings and Yoma invade Rabona. Tabitha, Galatea, Clarice and Miata defend city with guards. Arrival of Ghosts finally defeats invasion.Ghosts repel Yoma invasion.Claymore 20, Shueisha edition, Scene 108, p. 21–24 After mutual recriminations over Miria and Clare,Claymore 20, Shueisha edition, Scene 108, pp. 33–37 the warriors break up a fight between Tabitha and Deneve, who prevents Tabitha from going alone to Sutafu to rescue Miria.Claymore 20, Shueisha edition, Scene 109, pp. 52–54 'Sutafu' 'Anastasia's Hunt' Ghosts decide en masse to rescue Miria, anyway. Along the way, the Ghosts save Anastasia's Hunt.Claymore, Shueisha edition, Scene 111, p. 122 But at a juncture, Deneve lets Tabitha decide which path to take.Claymore 20, Shueisha edition, Scene 112, p. 157 Tabitha chooses to destroy a Yoma-making facility over Miria, believing that would have been Miria's own choice.Claymore 20, Shueisha edition, Scene 113, p. 167 'Miria' Ghosts find Miria battling an awakened Hysteria. Anastasia yanks Miria to earth.Jump Square, January 2012,Claymore, Scene 121, p. 205 'Rescue' Six warriors attack Hysteria—Deneve, Anastasia, Dietrich, Nike, Helen and Tabitha. They use Anastasia's Winged Move to stay aloft, highwire style.Jump Square, February 2012, Claymore, Scene 122, p. 621 Yoki hidden, Tabitha succeeds in approaching Hysteria, then clipping her wings. But when the others close in, Hysteria instantly retreats to earth. The warriors are left crossing each other's swords.Jump Square, February 2012, Claymore, Scene 122, p. 624–627 'Counterattack' Suddenly, Hysteria flies skyward, destroying Deneve's left arm, then Nike's right.Jump Square, February 2012, Claymore, Scene 122, pp. 632–633 High above the suspended warriors, Hysteria fires something—it carves out the side of Dietrich's abdomen. Only Anastasia, Helen and Tabitha remain uninjured.Jump Square, February 2012, Claymore, Scene 122, p. 634 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump Square (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha edition, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions. Category:Browse Category:Content Category:People Category:The Organization Category:Retrieval Squad Category:Yoma Category:Claymore Category:Battle of the North Category:7-year Timeskip Category:Ghosts